Divided Mind
The power to contain multiple sentient personalities within their mind. Not to be confused with Gestalt Mind. Also Called *Adaptive Personality *Alter Ego *Alternate Ego/Personality *Dissociative Identity/Split Personality Disorder *Double Life/Personality *Dual Mind *Multiple Egos/Mind/Personalities/Personality Disorder/Souls *Split Personality Manifestation *Sub-Personalities Capabilities The user is subjected to these personalities, which can be evoked at variable times. Some personas may be passive or aggressive, some may have different powers. The separate identity inhabiting the user's hosting body is attributed as a specific symbiote. In most cases this identity can exist for an extensive period of time in which the user may have no prior knowledge of the identity's existence. It is apparent that while these personas all look out for the original, a factor may present to have intents of over-writing and taking over as the original identity. Applications *﻿Multiple personae may each have special talents. *Hypercompetence *May have different superpowers. * Split Personality Combat Associations * Consciousness Shattering * Gestalt Form * Gestalt Mind * Hive Mind * Inner Beast ** Berserker Physiology ** Feral Mind * Mind Hive * Symbiosis Limitations *Having both a good and an evil side can result in the user being unreliable to everyone. *Personas may be removed by Mental Release. *Clear Mind may restore the original mentality, curing the mental disorder. *Other personality may take over the entire body permanently. *May be hard to control. *User may not remember the other personality has taken over. *Personas may battle for control of the body. **Personas may takeover when there's a certain event or if the user is under extreme stress or emotion. **If the user is unconscious or asleep, the personas may show up to claim their body. Known Users See Also: Split Personality. Comics Anime/Manga Movies Video Games See Also For fan-fictional to non-canon characters, see here. Gallery Comics/Cartoons Alien X.png|Celestialsapiens such as Alien X (Ben 10) all possess three distinct personalities who must agree on anything in a two-thirds majority vote for them to do anything. RavenEmoticlones.jpg|The different aspects of Raven's (DC Comics) personality are represented by "Emoticlones" that reside within her mind. Azrael DC.jpg|Azrael (DC Comics) has a split personality that actually believes that it is the Biblical Angel of Vengeance. Firestorm DC.gif|Firestorm (DC Comics) possesses multiple minds and personalities via the "Firestorm Matrix." Batman of Zur-En-Arrh.jpg|The Batman of Zur-En-Arrh (DC Comics) is a backup persona stored within Bruce Wayne's mind in the event he is overwhelmed by psychological trauma. Divided Mind by Two-Face.jpg|Two-Face (DC Comics) truly lives up to his name. Two face.jpg|Two-Face (DC Animated Universe) truly lives up to his name with having two sides of himself, one being a lawyer, the other being a killer. Coldstone.JPG|Coldstone (Gargoyles) possesses the souls and personalities of the three gargoyles whose remains compose his cybernetic body: Othello, Desdemona, and Iago. Hulks.jpg|Several different incarnations of the Hulk (Marvel Comics) Typhoid Mary, the lovely Deadly.jpg|Typhoid Mary (Marvel Comics) Moon Knight Vol 1 189 Textless.jpg|Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) has several split personalities, which also render him resistant to psychic powers. Sentry and The Void.png|Robert Reynolds/Sentry and The Void (Marvel Comics) Mister Negative Marvel Comics.jpg|Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) possesses two personalities: the kindhearted philanthropist Martin Li, and the criminal mastermind, Mister Negative. Super Sonic STC.jpg|Unlike other Sonic continuities, this Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) is the psychotic, murderous alter ego of Sonic the Hedgehog. 100px-NewMikeHQ.png|Mike (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) has multiple egos… 45px-Mike_As_Chester.png|…Chester a grumpy old man when Mike gets frustrated… 65px-Mike-Svetlana.png|…Svetlana the Russian Olympic queen of gymnastics when needed for athletic challenges… 35px-Mike_As_Vito.png|…Vito a tough and aggressive Italian when Mike's shirt is off… 35px-Mike_As_Manitoba.png|…Manitoba Smith an Australian adventurer when Mike puts on a hat… Mike_As_Mal.png|…Mal is Mike's evil personality sealed within his mind who can shift between his and Mike's minds at his own will. D.A.V.E..jpg|D.A.V.E. (The Batman) is a computer AI created from the combined brainwaves of several of Batman's enemies. Roger Smith.jpg|Every time Roger (American Dad) puts on a disguise, he develops multiple personas. Metalhead_87.jpg|Metalhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 1987 TV series) GoodCopBadCop_filmstill2.jpg|Bad Cop/Good Cop (The LEGO Movie) has a Bad Cop Side GoodCopBadCop_filmstill3.jpg|Good Cop/Bad Cop(The LEGO Movie) has a Good Cop Side Drago in Vampirella's Mind.jpg|After eating the heart of her half-brother Lord Drago, Vampirella (Vampirella) temporarily housed his mind in her subconscious. Anime/Manga Gillians.png|As the result of the merger of numerous Hollows, Gillians (Bleach) are mostly mindless as the numerous personalities inside of them constantly fight for control. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|After nearly becoming a Hollow himself, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) nonetheless developed an "inner Hollow" alter ego. Yukito yue.png|Yue's (Cardcaptor Sakura) false form, Yukito Tsukishiro, has his own identity and personality. File:Aoi_Fukasaku_Awakening.png|Aoi Fukasaku (Coppelion) awakening her other personality, Izanami. Sneezing Personality.gif|Launch (Dragon Ball) constantly shifts between a kind-hearted, naive persona and a short-tempered, trigger-happy one whenever she sneezes. Lucy Nyu.jpg|Kaede (Elfen Lied) possesses two distinct personalities: the murderous and sadistic "Lucy" and the childish and innocent "Nyu." File:Utsuro's_Multiple_Personalities.png|Utsuro (Gintama) developed countless multiple personalities to overcome the endless pain of immortality, one such is Yoshida Shoyo, though he ultimately killed the rest of them and resurfaced. Suikotsu.jpg|Suikotsu (InuYasha) has two personalities: a kind, philanthropist doctor and a sadistic, murderous mercenary. Diavolo and Doppio (JoJo).jpg|The gentle Vinegar Doppio and fearsome mob boss Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) share a body as two personalities, Diavolo acting as a guide and mentor for Doppio and Doppio acting as a cover and protection of Diavolo's identity as Passione's mob boss. Innersakura.JPG|Sakura Haruno's (Naruto) hidden thoughts are frequently expressed by her "Inner Sakura," who is at times shown to be a second personality. Hakuba the Sleep Slasher (One Piece).gif|Cavendish (One Piece) possesses a dual personality, Hakuba, who is ruthless in slashing down everyone in range whenever Cavendish falls asleep. Inner & Outer.png|Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) has two different personalities; her original haughty one (Inner Moka), and an artificial one created from her mother's rosary (Outer Moka). File:Sailor_Saturn.png|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) possesses both the souls of herself and Mistress Nine. File:Kuchiba's_Combustion.jpg|Aoi Kuchiba (The Qwaser of Stigmata) was cursed with her twin brother, Yū's personality when he accidentally killed him. Harumi Chono.jpg|Harumi Chono (Paranoia Agent) has two very different personalities. char_32328.jpg|Maria (Paranoia Agent) a prostitute, Harumi's alternate ego. Kenshin Himura's Manslayer.gif|Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) struggles with his assassin alter ego Battousai the Manslayer... Battousai.jpg|...who's dominance of Kenshin's mind is signified by Kenshin's eyes turning golden. Sensui's seven personalities.jpg|Sensui (YuYu Hakusho) has seven personalities, one counting his own and six others. alice-and-masquerade-bakugan-battle-brawlers-11557500-640-480.jpg|Alice (Bakugan) with her mask can take on her altered ego, Masquerade. Not only her looks and voice (and probably gender) has changed but Masquerade's personality is the complete opposite of Alice's. Genocider Syo.png|Touko Fukawa (Dangan Ronpa) mostly unwillingly switches to her murderous alternate personality, Genocider Syo, and back through fainting or sneezing. Evil Koko.jpeg|Zofis implanted a strong darkness inside Koko’s (Zatch Bell!) heart in order to make an ideal partner. By infusing the darkness with Koko’s hidden pain and jealousy, Zofis created a separate personality who enjoyed hurting others as much as he did. Zofis used this evil Koko as a partner while keeping her true, kindhearted side locked away. Separate_Kolulu.jpeg|Kolulu (Zatch Bell!) has a separate personality inside her spellbook. Whenever Kolulu’s bookkeeper Lori reads the spell Zeruku Kolulu’s sadistic side is released. True_Diana.jpeg|Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) acquired a sinister and heartless personality because of the Chess Pieces’ king’s mind control. Unknown to everyone, even herself, Diana’s true kindhearted self is still locked away. Kyoshiro Mibu (Samurai Deeper Kyo).jpg|Kyoshiro Mibu (Samurai Deeper Kyo) Video Games JokerizedBatman.png|Under the effects of the Joker infection and Scarecrow's fear toxin, Batman (Batman: Arkham Knight) developed a split personality based on the Joker. Warden.jpg|Quincy Sharp (Batman: Arkham) has a murderous split personality that believes itself to be the spirit of Amadeus Arkham. Brigade Marvel.jpg|Brigade (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) constantly struggles with the minds of the one hundred Iraq War soldiers whose corpses make up his body. Raiden Jack the Ripper.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) has been overtaken by his "Jack the Ripper" persona. Liquid Ocelot.jpg|Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear) used hypnosis, psychotherapy, drugs, and nanomachines to transplant the deceased Liquid Snake's thoughts, memories, and mannerisms onto himself, creating a split personality dubbed Liquid Ocelot. Elisa & Ursula.jpg|Elisa and Ursula (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) are split personalities who believe themselves to be the other's twin sister. Prince of Persia Mix.jpg|The Prince of Persia (Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones) developed a second personality, the Dark Prince, when he was corrupted by the Sands of Time. Legion Mass Effect.png|Legion (Mass Effect) possesses the combined minds of over 1000 geth programs. Alfred Ashford.jpg|Alfred Ashford (Resident Evil) developed a split personality based on his twin sister Alexia after going insane from loneliness. Evil Ryu (2).jpg|Evil Ryu (Street Fighter), Ryu's persona when he has been overtaken by the Satsui no Hado. Black Baron no background.png|When to pass strict age limits, Penelope (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) invented a disguise, giving herself under the alias, Black Baron, a pilot who wins the ACES Flying Competition each year. Blackknight.png|The Black Knight (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) is another persona Penelope took under while working for Cyrille Le Paradox. Hyde_H.png|Hyde (Valkyrie Crusade) has a split personality. Noire_(FE13_Artwork).png|Noire (Fire Emblem Awakening) developed a more brash and violent split personality as a result of being used as a test subject for her mother Tharja's curses. Live Television/Movies Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) often struggles with his murderous alter ego, Angelus. Angel_VS_Angelus.png|Angel and Angelus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) confront one another within Angel's mind. Glorificus.jpg|Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) shares a body with Ben, a human doctor. Oozaru Evolution.jpg|Oozaru (Dragonball Evolution) Goku Evolution.jpg|Goku (Dragonball Evolution) the human form/alter-ego of Oozaru. Nemesis Apocalypse.PNG|Nemesis (Resident Evil: Apocalypse) has two distinct personalities: Matt Addison, his former human self, and Nemesis. Mesogog.jpg|Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Anton Mercer.jpg|Anton Mercer (Power Rangers Dino Thunder), the human alter ego of Mesogog. Jekyll and Hyde.jpg|Dr. Jekyll (The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) used a potion to manifest his evil impulses into a second personality, Mr. Hyde. Niki-Sanders-HEROES-tv-female-characters-15152008-266-400.jpeg|Niki Sanders (Heroes) sees her alter ego, Jessica in her reflection. gina_Heroes.jpg|Gina (Heroes) is another one of Niki Sanders' alter egos. pic08.jpg|Kalagua/Salupa/Dr. Eva Tabinas (Pedro Petuko) a great example of divided mind power. dyosa-abs-cbn-anne-curtis.jpg|Josephine's (Dyosa) three inner goddess each have different powers and personalities. Clark Kent Smallville.jpg|Clark Kent (Smallville) has alternate personalities that surface when exposed to certain kinds of Kryptonite. Kal Smallville.JPG|Kal (Smallville), Clark's personality that surfaces when exposed to red Kryptonite, represents Clark when he is free of his morals, inhibitions, and social conscience. kal-el_vs_clark.jpg|Kal-El (Smallville) is a persona of Clark's created when he was brainwashed by Jor-El, which struggled for dominance until Clark emerged victorious. conner_kent.jpg|Conner Kent (Smallville) has a unique reaction to red kryptonite, assuming the normally repressed genes and thought process of "Alexander Luthor". alexander_luthor.jpg|Alexander Luthor (Smallville) is Conner Kent's darker personality brought out by red kryptonite. Lex_Luthor_and_Louis_Leery.jpg|Lex Luthor (Smallville), while stranded on an island, spoke with a man named Louis Leery, who he discovered was just a figment of his imagination. Heckyl and Snide.jpg|When Heckyl (Power Rangers Dino Charge) runs out of energy, he transforms into Snide. File:Niki_Jessica.gif|Niki Sanders (Heroes) possesses multiple personalities, most notably "Jessica," due to child abuse as a kid. Crazy Jane As Sun Daddy (Doom Patrol).gif|Crazy Jane (Doom Patrol/DC Comics) becoming Sun Daddy one of her 64 personality Others WTF Doc?.jpg|Spoony One and Dr. Insano (Spoony Experiment) Jackson and Holt.jpg|Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde (Monster High) are the sons of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. When quiet and nerdy Jackson hears loud music, he transforms into Holt, a fun-loving DJ. Underpants.jpg|Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) is the hypnotized alter-ego of Benjamin Krupp, surfacing when he hears someone snap their fingers... Mr_Krupp.png|...and reverting to Mr. Krupp when he is splashed with water or otherwise wet. jekyll and hyde.png|Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde (The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) Videos His name is Diavolo Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries